La Mejor semana tiene IchaIcha
by k2008sempai
Summary: Había sido una semana preciosa, inigualable, ¡Más que magnifica! De esas que son inolvidables, como nunca tuve la dicha de gozar hasta que "Eso" pasó... Fic por el cumpleaños de Kakashi.


_(Los personajes no me pertenecen)_

 _ **-**_ Narración-

 **La Mejor semana tiene IchaIcha.**

Había sido una semana preciosa, inigualable, ¡Más que magnifica! De esas que son inolvidables, como nunca tuve la dicha de gozar hasta que _"eso"_ pasó, pero ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué tanta felicidad por esta semana en especial? La respuesta es muy sencilla. Semana de vacaciones, ¿Tengo que decir más?

Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes bastaría con eso, pero déjenme explicarles la razón por la cual ha sido mi semana favorita desde hace muchos años.

Para empezar, ser el Hokage de la aldea es demasiado cansado, que el escritorio y la pila de papeles no los engañe. Me es en extremo agotador cumplir con todas las responsabilidades y es peor cuando tienes un "Sensual distractor de bata blanca y cabello rosa" caminando por toda la oficina, vigilando que cumplas tus deberes a toda costa, incluso si es por medio de amenazas.

Esta era mi rutina: Yo trabajaba, ella me regañaba, yo seguía trabajando, y ella me quitaba mi ichaicha favorito amenazando con romperlo.-Me dan escalofríos el solo recordar que una vez estuvo a punto de hacerlo… creo que hasta me desmaye del susto.- luego de eso en verdad tenía que trabajar en los asuntos de la aldea y no en mi _"lectura pornográfica"_.

No me mal interpreten, soy muy serio en mi trabajo y sé lo que representa ser el líder de toda una aldea, daré mi vida si es necesario para protegerla, eso no lo duden, sin embargo no veo nada de malo en que pueda distraerme de vez en cuando para relajarme, despejar la mente y seguir cumpliendo los deberes….

De acuerdo, puede que me tome muy seguido esos pequeños-grandes descansos, pero todo lo hago por una razón. Estar al cien por ciento cuando el momento lo requiera. Nunca se sabe cuándo requerirán mis servicios en el campo de batalla, es mejor ser precavido… ¿Eso no tiene sentido? No espero que me entiendan, los genios pensamos de un modo muy diferente al promedio…

¿Siguen sin creerme? ¿Eh? Bueno, tampoco Sakura lo hace cuando se lo digo, pero es verdad ¿Creen que mentiría con algo así?.. No contesten, puedo ver la respuesta en sus caras, en verdad hay personas muy insensibles. En fin, me estoy desviando del camino, continuemos.

Con esa rutina seguimos por un tiempo más, era divertido hacerla enojar aun cuando sabía que me iría mal, quería que su atención se centrara solo en mí y al molestarla de esa manera lo conseguiría, hasta que ya no fue suficiente.

Un día mientras estaba a punto de matarme - No lo digo en broma-, recuerdo que me tenía muy cerca de ella, mucho más que en anteriores ocasiones. Creo que en esa ocasión me supere en desesperarla y en su enojo me agarró por el cuello de la ropa acercándome a su cara, y fue ahí que me perdí en esos hermosos ojos verdes. Ni siquiera escuchaba lo que me decía, solo quería que se acercara aún más. Cuando me zarandeó al darse cuenta de que estaba distraído, solo pude emitir un _¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

Acepto que no es lo más inteligente que haya dicho ni el mejor de los momentos para hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo, ni siquiera lo pensé, solo lo dije y me sentí muy bien. Aunque una parte de mi estaba asustado. Y de estar asustado pase a sentir dolor sin saber cómo. De hecho si lo sé, ella me golpeó mandándome hasta el otro lado de la oficina.

Pase varias horas tratando de explicarme y que ella me escuchara. Mis palabras eran sinceras y no una jugarreta barata sacada de libros mal escritos y de nula moral. Estoy parafraseando, pero es más o menos lo que estaba diciendo al momento de arrojarme mi pobre y ofendido ichaicha. La deje desahogarse por todo el tiempo que necesitara si con eso creía en mí, y por fin lo hizo.

No les diré los detalles de lo que sucedió después, eso es entre nosotros, pero si les puedo decir que ahora veo mi oficina con otros ojos, y me encanta. ¿Quién diría que una oficina tenía tanto potencial para los asuntos amatorios? Ahora ya no me recrimina que tenga un ichaicha ahí. Lo que fue molesto era hacerles entender a Gai y a Tenzo que no era necesario poner equipos Anbu extra que me cuidaran todo el tiempo, estuviera en la oficina o no, porque al parecer el Hokage no puede andar por la vida luciendo un ojo negro que no sabe cómo se lo hizo. Ahora que lo pienso ese lindo recuerdo me duró todo un mes o más.

Eso sucedió el primer día en el que iniciaban las vacaciones. Esa semana estuvo llena de actividades recreativas que incitaban la imaginación de ambos. Hubiéramos seguido por otra semana, de no ser porque ella tiene el sentido del deber demasiado desarrollado y tuvimos que _separarnos_ para regresar a trabajar… Me obligó, aunque puse resistencia ¿Cómo no lo haría? Deberían verla cuando… Un momento, olviden eso último, jamás dejaría que nadie la viera de la manera en que yo lo he hecho, ese privilegio es mío y de nadie más. Si algún otro lo imaginara siquiera, no lo pensaría dos veces para utilizar los " _privilegios"_ de ser el jefe de toda Konoha. Ya me entienden.

Pasado un tiempo nuestra relación se formalizó y empezamos a vivir juntos. Creí que no podría ser más feliz hasta que llegadas las vacaciones de ese entonces, en nuestro aniversario, me dijo que seriamos padres. Ahora si me desmaye, lo admito. Sakura todavía se burla de mí por ser infantil en ese aspecto y no soportar la noticia con madurez. Ella dice que si me sirve de consuelo para salvar mi "orgullo" recuerde que Gai al enterarse de que sería "tío" dio un emotivo discurso en plena reunión que tenía con los otros Kages (a la cual se coló) llorando en el proceso para al finalizar caer cual damisela desmayada en la mesa (a la cual se había subido) de la sala de reuniones. Todos los ahí presentes me felicitaron y un equipo médico se llevó a Gai arrastrando.

Regresando con Sakura y conmigo, celebramos toda la noche, ¿Qué otra cosa? Y esa noche me prometió que dejaría que yo escogiera el nombre de nuestra hija, porque estaba seguro de que sería niña. No me equivoque.

El día que nació volví a enamorarme, era la personita más hermosa que jamás haya visto sin contar a mi esposa. Esa vez no me desmaye, por un momento lo creí cuando ella me pidió mi mano para apretarla durante el parto. Desde ese momento siento que mi mano tiene su propia cintura donde sus dedos me oprimieron.

Ahora saben por qué la semana de vacaciones es mi favorita, siempre cae en las mismas fechas, pero desde hace unos años siempre pasan cosas espectaculares para recordar y esos momentos los atesoro como no pueden imaginar.

Pero hoy cometí un _"pequeño error"._ Me deje llevar por los gratos recuerdos y por como se ve la situación hasta aquí llegan esos momentos.

Permití que Sakura leyera mi ichaicha, ese que contiene mis historias favoritas, ese mismo que llevo a la oficina cada que puedo hacerlo. Hay días en los que ella me registra para que no lleve nada con lo cual pueda distraerme, no es tan gratificante como puede sonar, a veces tiene un tacto un tanto brusco y rudo para algunas partes de mi cuerpo. Es el mismo libro que llevaba el día en que supe lo de mi pequeñita, inclusive el día que nació (esa vez fue más por costumbre que otra cosa). Pero por alguna razón… No le hizo mucha gracia descubrir mi inspiración para el nombre de nuestra hija.

-¡KAKASHI! ¡ ¿LE PUSISTE JUNKO A NUESTRA HIJA POR UNO DE TUS PERSONAJES DE ESE ASQUEROSO LIBRO DE PERVERTIDOS?!-

Bueno, ¿Qué mejor manera de morir sino es a manos de tu hermosa y furiosa esposa? Solo espero que me entierre con mi libro, de ser posible. Ha sido un compañero fiel.

Además, hoy es el último día de vacaciones… y no quiero ir a trabajar mañana.

FIN

-0-0-0-

Gente! ¿Cómo les va? A mi cansado, pero hoy es 15 de septiembre y no quería dejar pasar el día sin hacer el aporte para el cumpleaños de Kakashi, que si les digo la verdad hice trampa!, pues este fic fue escrito para un concurso originalmente, pero como no me iba a dar tiempo de hacer algo más decidí subir este pero modificándolo. Los que leyeron el original se podrán dar cuenta de eso. Pero en fin! Espero les guste y como la tradición dicta: Comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, traumas mándelos en un review. Nos leemos n/.

Y por cierto ¡FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS!


End file.
